


Partners

by Auggusst



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Kate was assigned as Steve's partner once he joined SHIELD/woke up from the ice, Love Confession, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, SHIELD, i love sharing my ocs, if you want more insight pls dont hesitate to message me, not gonna lie some of this is cheesy but thats ok, pre-avengers, shield agent, there's honestly a lot of history that isnt mentioned here so uh, this takes place in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Convinced by my good friend on Tumblr to write some stuff for my Avengers OC and the OTP, which eventually turns into an OT3. Have my character Kate and Steve's love confession. Not really expecting much traffic on this fic, more posted for personal reasons, but if you do give it a read, I appreciate it! Thanks for stopping by. Feel free to ask more about my character. Also wow for once I didn't write porn





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Kate in her outfit in this story: http://auggusst-art.tumblr.com/post/171153893190/yoooo-heres-kate-dressed-up-40s-style-for-a

It was Peggy’s idea, as most solutions were. Kate James had spent several days visiting the elderly woman and SHIELD legend once she received the news that she would become Steve Rogers’ partner after his reawakening. They got along well. Kate often sought advice and Peggy was more than happy to give it. They talked about the state of the world, about history, about the past, and about Steve. Peggy seemed glad for the company and in all honesty, Kate was too. Agent Carter was a bit of a role model for her. Sure Kate had loved Captain America since childhood, but Peggy Carter kicked just as much ass—without a super soldier serum. Peggy became a mentor of sorts, and Kate was glad for it. Once Steve had awoken, Kate had put them in contact with each other immediately. She was sure it would help Steve get some closure and it would be nice for him to see a familiar face, even one changed by time.

Since then, Kate’s visits had decreased a little, as she was more or less babysitting Steve, at Fury’s request, to make sure he was doing well. Kate thought the notion was ridiculous. Steve Rogers was a grown man and a soldier. Soldiers adapted naturally to new environments. She felt like a nuisance more than anything. However, if Steve was ever annoyed by her presence, or the various activities they shared or the lessons Kate conducted, he didn’t show it. He was a bit standoffish at first, which she expected, but eventually his polite smiles grew a little warmer and they were able to joke around. Kate was sure she wasn’t great at the start either, fluctuating between stuttering over her words (he was her childhood hero, after all) or agitated quips (as she was prone to do regardless of who she was conversing with.) But after a while, she was able to hold a normal conversation outside of work subjects. It felt nice.

Unfortunately, Steve was prone to dropping into what could only be described as ‘a funk.’ It was understandable, really, but it hurt Kate’s feelings sometimes. She tried her best to keep him happy. They worked well on missions and had a good friendship going. Well, if Kate were honest with herself, on her end it had always been a bit more than friendship. Although she hated the word, Kate James, indeed, had a crush on Steve Rogers. It had followed her through childhood, and only got marginally worse after her assignment. He was just so handsome, and honest, and his voice was so affirmative but kind. He did his best to do what was right, and was of course, more or less a gentleman. He could be awkward, dramatic and sulky, but charming when he wanted to. Kate had met tons of men and women, had slept with quite a few of them, but none of them, (except maybe one, who she didn’t want to think about) even came close to how _good_ Steve was. It drove her nuts, but she was a SHIELD agent, and putting on an act to hide her feelings was her forte. The mask did slip occasionally, when he looked at her a certain way or laughed at something she said, but Kate did her best to keep things under wraps, damn it. It was hardest when he was in a bad mood, and he had been in a bad mood for days now. Kate had been at her wit’s end. She simply didn’t know how to make him feel better, and it was eating at her from the inside. When she was frustrated, she smoked. She was sure he noticed her destroying more and more cigarettes in the last few days, but if he did, he didn’t say anything. He rarely said anything to begin with. Missions lacked the occasional casual chatter they usually had, and lunch time was bitterly quiet. Getting him to talk was like pulling teeth. After the fourth day of it, the woman had enough. She thought hard about what to do, and came to a resolution. Of course the only reasonable thing to do was to brainstorm with the help of Peggy Carter.

Kate was….less than satisfied with Peggy’s answer. There was a 1940s themed dance that weekend at one of the upscale ballrooms in Manhattan. They could afford it easily enough of course, because SHIELD paid well, but Kate had never been one to go dancing. Even when she was younger, she preferred to stay in the corner and drink and flirt with a few people than to partake in dancing. It wasn’t something she truly enjoyed, oddly enough, despite her childhood fascination with music. Though, when forced, she could, and did dance well. That required a lot of bribery though. The thought of purposely going to a _dance,_ not a _club_ where dancing _could_ take place but wasn’t required, was daunting. She wasn’t sure she would be able to handle it. Sure, she remembered daydreaming of dancing with Steve Rogers when she was little. She remembered seeing herself in the 40s, an agent like Peggy Carter, winning the heart of the super soldier. But she was almost 42, and the entire notion seemed ridiculous. But, Kate was nothing if not strong, and she was willing to give this whole thing a chance if it meant cheering Steve up. She wasn’t even entirely sure what was bothering him, but either this would distract him or make him open up to her. Tickets were almost sold out, since it was such short notice, but Kate managed to snag two of them. It was more difficult to decide how to go about the business.

She had no intention of telling Steve exactly what was going on. That would give him a chance to protest. Instead, she wrote him a note, frowning at her unseemly handwriting, that told him only that they were going to an event and he should dress his best. She handed it to him at lunch the day before the event, giving him enough time to properly prepare and making it hard to turn down. Thankfully that sparked at least a little conversation, because he seemed genuinely curious for what she had planned, but Kate refused to say anything. Watching him try and fail to figure it out was pretty entertaining, but really she dreaded the moment he would realize what was happening. How would he react? Would it make him happy or feel like an insult? Would the dance itself be accurate enough? Would he even want to dance with her? She had no idea. She could only hope that things would go well. Peggy of course told her that if he was difficult about the whole thing that she should grab him by the ear and tell him a thing or two about how he was acting, but Kate hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Finding a suitable dress was surprisingly easy, as there were tons of vintage shops in the city and a few higher end places that specialized in retro clothing. The hard part was finding something Kate _wanted_ to wear. She didn’t think she looked good in fancy dresses. She knew she was physically fit, and used that to her advantage more than she would like to admit, but dressing formally always felt so…wrong to her. Dressing formally meant projecting elegance and grace, which were two words she wouldn’t apply to herself. But she found one. It was a dull wine color, and came to her shins. The sleeves stopped above her elbows and the dress had a strong shoulder line. There was a small keyhole which buttoned and the collar came up her neck. The bodice of the dress was a bit form fitting, which made her feel much more comfortable. She had matching Mary Janes and found a clutch to go with the outfit. There was more to a 40s dance than the clothes, though. Kate had to get her hair and makeup done. Kate didn’t fuss with her hair too much on a daily basis. It was thick and mostly straight, easy to leave open and easy to put up in a messy bun. Makeup was easy enough to her, as she liked to keep her young looks, but it wasn’t something she excelled at, and she had certainly never considered trying different styles. Luckily Peggy was there to the rescue, with tips and deliberate steps and plenty of examples in her old photos. After a few attempts and much frustration, Kate was able to pick a style that suited her, even if it made her uncomfortable to have her bangs out of her face. The last time she kept her hair like that was during high school. The curtain of bangs that framed the right side of her face was as much for her own aesthetic sense as comfort. Steve had his red, white and blue shield: it protected him from outside threats and symbolized hope. Kate’s bangs, she supposed, were a metaphorical shield. They protected her from other people.

When the night came, Kate found herself standing in front of her mirror in fear. She looked good, of course, but felt exposed and awkward. If she didn’t have to drive them to the event, she would’ve probably drunk a bit to calm her nerves. She was sure a buzz would help her feel more relaxed at the dance. But, it was out of the question. Kate knew when to let safety come first. She puckered her lips as she studied her reflection, overly critical. Kate usually had a decent amount of confidence, but it was wavering. The woman she saw in the reflection wasn’t like her at all. She seemed elegant and calm, effortlessly beautiful. Some would argue Kate was like that either way, but she didn’t see herself like that. Her temper was too strong; she didn’t behave like a fine lady. But maybe she could pretend for a night, at least for Steve’s sake. Her SHIELD issued apartment wasn’t far from his, for safety and convenience reasons, the director had proclaimed. Kate didn’t care about the reasons. The short drive to Steve’s place gave her less time to reconsider her actions. Her hands gripped the steering wheel incredibly tight as she parked in front of Steve’s apartment complex. She could see he was waiting at the front entrance, right on time as usual. From here she could see that he did as he was told- he wore a suit and his hair was perfectly combed. The blond was handsome, as usual, but it didn’t put her at ease. He recognized her vehicle and moved down the small flight of stairs, opening the passenger seat door and climbing in. He turned to greet her and froze.

Kate was sure she had stopped breathing, and she wasn’t so sure he was breathing either. His blue eyes were wide, studying her face and clothing. He hadn’t even closed the door yet, his right hand wrapped around the handle. Kate produced an awkward laugh, feeling her cheeks heat up. ‘ _This was a stupid idea, I look stupid, he probably hates this—fuck. Maybe I should just push him out and drive away. Or, if I knock him out he may not remember any of this. Sounds fucking good to me. God, I need a drink—‘_ she thought, biting her lips.

“Uh, Kate…” he began.

She braced herself.

“You look…you look—uh—really nice. Honestly. I—you didn’t—uh, where exactly are we going?” he said, a hint of nervousness in his own voice. He slowly pulled the car door closed, avoiding eye contact. She was glad for it. It made her feel less like less of an idiot with him staring like that. Her heart rate was high enough already.

She cleared her throat, slipping on the mask mentally. “Taking you here,” she replied coolly, handing him their tickets. The woman’s green eyes focused on her steering wheel, deciding it was easier to look away than to focus on his handsome and confused visage. Out of the corner of her eye though, she could see him reading the information on the tickets, seemingly surprised and maybe even a little happy? There was the beginning of a smile on his face, which told her that he at least appreciated the gesture.

“This…you don’t like dancing,” he replied, raising a brow at her. “Who put you up to this?”

She was surprised he remembered that detail, but wasn’t surprised that he caught on to the fact that she didn’t plan this alone. “Take a guess,” she said, smirking.

He thought for a moment and shook his head, sighing, though the corners of his lips were tugged upwards. “Peggy,” he said.

“Peggy,” Kate agreed with a nod.

“You know, we really don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” he said to her, buckling his seat belt and gesturing to the tickets in his left hand.

“Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you,” the woman joked. “I’ve never been to something like this, but I’m sure it’ll be fun?” she replied with a shrug, turning on the engine and heading towards their destination. She tried not to let on how nervous she really was. The fact that he seemed happy about the event put her at ease significantly, but not enough.

The ride to the venue was more or less quiet, but it wasn’t as bad as the days before. By the time they reached the building and she handed the keys to the Valet, Kate was sure she was going to throw up. She could see a few partygoers already, standing outside to smoke or waiting for a Valet to fetch their vehicles. It was a little bizarre. If it weren’t for the modern exterior of the building and the atmospheric sounds of the world around them, it was easy to picture stepping back in time. Kate bit her lip as Steve stepped onto the sidewalk with her, looking around. Neither seemed to want to take the first step towards the building. But, Kate knew they couldn’t stand out there forever. Plus, the evening air was getting a little chilly. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

“Ready to go inside?” Kate asked.

Steve shook his head a little. “Sure,” he replied, gesturing for her to move forward. She did, clenching her teeth in anxiety, and the two headed into the building.

There was a little foyer, flanked by a coat room on either side, and in the center stood a man at the podium who was there to collect tickets. It was clear that the interior was decorated with vintage charm, as opposed to the modern outside. The floor was covered in a deep red carpet and the walls were wood paneled. There were benches lining either wall near the coatrooms for people to sit. The ballroom must have been the room just beyond, because they could hear muffled brass instruments and commotion. Steve politely handed the man their tickets, and after a short polite conversation, the two headed through the double doors behind him and into the ballroom.

It was a bit overwhelming for Kate. She knew tickets were close to being sold out, but she didn’t imagine this many people. There were round tables spread throughout the large room covered in white tablecloths with a few chairs surrounding them. There was a dance floor in the middle, and on the far wall on a stage there was a live band performing. Thankfully, she spotted a bar on the right side of the room near the corner. That put her a little at ease. Nearby there were a few tables with different foods and plates and silverware, attended to by waiters. Well, Peggy really knew how to pick events. The place felt sophisticated, and for a moment Kate felt out of sorts. She was sure most of the guests were rich and snotty, though a few seemed in awe of their surroundings and glad to be there. She hoped her posture didn’t betray just how uneasy she felt, because when she looked up at Steve, there was something in his gaze as he studied their surroundings that made it clear he was glad they came. She watched him for a moment, feeling her heart jump, and looked down at the floor before he could meet her eyes.

At the moment, the music seemed a bit softer than when they entered the building, a little slower instead of the fast paced tune the band played before. It was a bit more Kate’s speed.

“Y’know, Peggy should’ve told you I still can’t dance,” Steve said, looking down at her.

“I know. Thought it might be funny to see you trip over yourself,” Kate joked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

He laughed at that, and she could feel her cheeks getting a little warmer. Her green eyes drifted to the bar. Maybe she could get some liquid courage? No, because once she started she wouldn’t stop, and that would ruin it. There was an awkward pause, more uncomfortable than usual, and they looked at each other for a moment.

The blond broke the silence. “….Do you want to dance?”

The dark haired woman shook her head, putting on a smile. “Sure, Captain,” Kate teased, attempting to calm herself internally. She could admit that the young girl in her was absolutely thriving at this situation, that maybe she could pretend he was interested in her, and she really was living her silly little fantasy.

The next step seemed a little harder for him, because as he held out his arm for her to take, she could see he was shaking a little. Kate took his arm gladly, and he led her to the dance floor, moving them to a spot close enough to hear the band well but far enough from the center of the crowd as to avoid grabbing attention. Some heads were turned, naturally, as Kate and Steve were attractive individuals, but Agent James did her best to ignore them, and instead focused on regulating her breathing. Once Steve picked a suitable spot, he faced her, hesitantly reaching out to grab her waist. She stepped closer, joining their right hands and placing her left on his shoulder. She looked around at the other people, trying to take some sort of visual queue on how they should be moving. They started to sway left and right, moving their feet in time to the music. It was a bit awkward at first, but Kate quickly got the hang of it, and Steve seemed to follow her lead. She felt too nervous to look up at him, but she could feel his eyes on her.

“How am I doing?” he asked. Kate was sure he wasn’t actually seeking approval; he was just trying to start a conversation.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. “Not _too_ bad, you haven’t stepped on my feet yet so that’s a definite plus.”

“Don’t jinx it,” the Captain warned with a short laugh.

Kate couldn’t help but return it.

The song had changed now, but they had moved into a good rhythm, keeping up with the music and those around them. She was starting to feel more comfortable, and allowed herself to study his handsome face. He already seemed in a much better mood than the days before, but there was still a bit of distance in his eyes. Wishful thinking maybe? Kate wasn’t sure. Unlike Steve, she was happy where she was right now. Sure there were elements, and people, in her past that she missed, but things were alright. Tonight was out of the ordinary for her, but to her surprise, she was starting to enjoy it. Feeling a little more confident, she stepped a little closer. Thus far they had been at a respectable, friendly distance, but it wasn’t enough for her. She didn’t know if an opportunity like this would arise again, and she was going to make the best of it. Thankfully Steve didn’t seem to mind, and his grip on her waist tightened a little.

The pace of the music rose and fell between songs. The dance floor was crowded, but not uncomfortable, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. In one of the faster songs Steve did manage to step on her feet, but Kate claimed she was a strong girl and could handle it. She laughed at his embarrassed expression. They got a little adventurous in their dancing, feeling more comfortable and getting swept up in the environment. Kate wondered if things were always like this in the 40s, at least for those who didn’t have to worry about The War. It felt so different than what she was used to. Most of Kate’s parties when she was younger consisted of dark rooms and drugs and alcohol, not bright lights and lively dancing. Now that she was here, she wondered which she preferred. They had been dancing for almost two hours now on and off, and Kate stepped back, a little out of breath.

“Need a drink?” Steve asked, pulling away from her. His right hand lingered a moment on hers, which made her heart skip a beat.

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking towards the bar. He gestured towards it, an indication that he would follow her. She smiled at him, ignoring her surroundings for a moment. Unfortunately, someone behind Kate spilled a drink, and because she was so caught up in having a good time, she didn’t notice. Kate slipped on the puddle, losing her balance.

“Shit!” the woman exclaimed, falling backwards. Kate hated falling backwards. At least a frontward fall had a bit of warning, but falling backwards was always so sudden, and made her feel vulnerable. She was sure she looked like an idiot, trying to regain her balance before ultimately giving up and waiting for the inevitable.

Luckily Steve’s reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against his chest. Kate could’ve died right there- partially from embarrassment and partly from excitement. It felt nice—really, really nice— to be, essentially, held in his arms. She had never felt so…safe? There was a familiarity to his touch, despite them never having been this close. The woman wished she could stay there forever, but she would have to settle for just a short moment. They looked at each other, somewhat tense, so Kate did her best to diffuse the tension.

“Guess this makes us even for you stepping on my foot earlier,” she joked.

“I did warn you that I’m not a good dancer,” he replied, setting her upright and removing his grasp. Kate wished he hadn’t.

“Well, either way, I could use a drink now.” Kate moved towards the bar, and Steve followed. They were silent on the way there, passing through couples and partygoers. Kate wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but it wasn’t happiness anymore. It was…something akin to regret? The feeling of having something missing, of reaching for something that will never be found. Kate chewed the inside of her cheek as she walked to the bar and flagged down the bartender upon her arrival. She told him she didn’t care what he gave her, and that was true. Kate wasn’t picky when it came to alcohol. She began to reach into her purse for some cash, but Steve stopped her.

“Come on, I’ll pay,” he said.

She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. “No its fine, really-“

“Please,” he replied with a little insistence in his tone.

Kate raised a brow at him but drew back her hand, gesturing for him to pay. She wasn’t going to turn down a free drink, especially when he seemed so set on paying it. The bartender slid her a glass of whiskey, and she muttered her thanks, first to him and then to Steve.

“You really didn’t have to pay,” she said, sitting on the nearest bar stool. He took a seat next to her, ignoring the bartender’s offer of a drink for himself.

“Well I can’t let you pay for everything on this date. You already bought…the… tickets…” Steve paused, apparently realizing that he had called this outing a ‘date.’ He coughed into his hand.

Kate couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her lips. She shifted her posture and crossed her legs, taking a sip from her glass. “A date, huh?” she teased. “Well despite almost falling into a puddle of alcohol, this makes my top five dates, if this is one. A date.” Her green eyes looked up at him through her lashes for confirmation.

The blond’s face flushed a little and Kate’s heart fluttered at the sight. He seemed a little afraid to confirm or deny. Kate looked into her glass and swirled it around. ‘ _Oh boy_ ,’ she thought, and downed the glass without a flinch.

A new song began, and Kate surveyed the room for a moment. She thought of her options. Get drunk? Fun. Potentially disastrous. Besides, she had to drive still. Her usual intake would be way too much. Dance some more? Equally potentially disastrous, but may illicit some surprise rewards. She opted for the second choice, and reached for Steve’s hand.

“Dance with me?” she asked, and he nodded slowly, taking her hand. Steve led her to the dance floor once more (far away from any puddles- he checked) and pulled her close. The music playing was a soft and slow jazz piece, and their proximity and the romantic atmosphere made Kate feel like a high schooler again. She didn’t attend her prom, she was working a double shift that night to make the rent on time, but she had seen enough cheesy movies and heard stories from others on how awkward slow dances were. She certainly felt awkward now, but wished she didn’t. She wished she could allow herself to feel natural here, to feel comfortable, but she doubted anything more would come of this night. She and Steve were from different worlds, and she was sure he only thought of her as a friend. He was naturally a little shy around women; any of his hesitance or odd behavior thus far she attributed to his modest nature. Kate knew how different they were, and certainly knew their age difference. Still, the little girl in her dared to dream, and she tried to find comfort in the memories she was making this night.

After a few moments, she managed to enjoy the situation, blocking out her fears for a few moments and focusing on Steve’s strong hands wrapped around her waist, on the gentle sway of their bodies in time to the music. It felt…good. Maybe she had made a mistake, avoiding dancing all these years. They had changed the lighting, so a soft red/purple glow filled the area, illuminating Steve’s handsome features. He looked into her eyes as she linked her hands around his neck. God, she wanted to kiss him so bad. Just once. Just to know what it was like. She was convinced she could be content with just that, though deep down knew that would never be enough.

She rested her head on his chest, not quite being tall enough to reach his shoulder, and closed her eyes, letting his movements guide her. Kate decided this would be it. The last dance, the most romantic. She couldn’t bear to dance anymore knowing that her dreams were just that- dreams. This would be the last dream, and she would divert herself henceforth. Focus on her work. Try not to drink too much. But it felt too short. The song was almost over, she could tell, and with each passing note she felt this taste of bliss slipping away. When it was over, the woman pulled away, hands lingering a moment before falling at her side. Kate stood silently, eyes on the ground. Her pretty face wore a terrible expression.

Steve looked at a loss for words. After a few seconds of silence, he began talking. “Kate, are you-“

“I’d like to go home now,” she said firmly, eyes never leaving the ground.

The blond tensed, but nodded curtly. “Okay, no problem,” he said, though his voice betrayed his disappointment.

That stung. Kate didn’t mean to cut his fun short. This whole thing was to make him feel better, not to entertain him for a little bit and rip it away from him. But Kate couldn’t help it- she could feel her chest getting tight with emotion, a sensation she actively avoided and hated to experience. Why was she so selfish? She couldn’t even handle a while longer of this. She wanted to, for his sake, but honestly, if the woman spent any more time here she might soil the experience all together.

“I’m…not feeling well,” she replied, hoping he would buy the excuse. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Want me to drive?” he suggested.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Kate shrugged, moving towards the exit. Steve followed reluctantly, and once out the door, they silently waited for the Valet to retrieve her car.

The drive to Steve’s apartment was painfully silent. Kate’s teeth were gritted the entire ride to keep her emotions from spilling out, and Steve was too afraid to attempt to make conversation. The clock told her it was 11pm, they had only been out since 8. Ideally they could have stayed out plenty longer, if it weren’t for Kate’s difficult emotions. She planned on cracking open a bottle of Tequila once she got home and drinking herself to sleep. She wasn’t sure what Steve would be up to, and told herself she didn’t care. It must have rained while they were at the dance, because the streets were shiny and wet, reflecting the flashing neon lights in the city. A tourist would have found it beautiful, but Kate was used to it. She found no beauty in it now and instead found it distracting as she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

Once she pulled up to the blond’s apartment, she expected to feel relieved, but instead she only felt more miserable. They sat in silence for a moment, before she found her hand clutching the door handle and swinging it open.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” she said softly.

Her heels clacked on the pavement as she headed towards the building complex, and her hands were clenched at her sides. Steve fell in step behind her, and once she reached the doorstep, she turned to look at him. He still seemed a bit confused at her behavior. Her green eyes turned downward.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I would’ve stayed longer, I just…”

“Kate,” he began. “Look at me.”

She hesitantly obliged.

“What’s really going on? You seem completely different all of a sudden. I know you better than to believe that you’re feeling sick, so what is it?” the blond inquired, brows knit. “We were having fun, weren’t we? And then you… Did I…Did I do something wrong?”

The dark haired woman shook her head, holding up her hands in protest. “No! God—fuck, no you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just…” she didn’t have enough courage for this.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Steve said, moving forward.

Kate gritted her teeth. “I can’t really say this,” she protested. Her heart was running a mile a minute. She was sure she wouldn’t make it to the end of this night. She could feel a choice fast approaching, and wasn’t ready to make a decision.

“I… I don’t want to force you to say anything,” he nodded, drawing back. “I’ll see you on Monday. Get home safe, okay?” the soldier said, hand reaching for the door to the building.

The woman cursed herself inwardly. This was one of those ‘now or never’ moments, she knew. She had passed up a few opportunities in the past, simply out of fear. She was afraid now, but Steve deserved to know. Maybe he would think it’s funny. Maybe he wouldn’t make a big deal about it. Maybe they could move forward like it didn’t matter at all, like nothing had changed. Kate hoped so as she took a deep breath, and tugged his shoulders, pulling him down far enough to press their lips together urgently.

He was stiff, obviously in shock, but didn’t draw away. Kate did, however, mind running a mile a minute. She cleared her throat, stuttering out a “g-good night” and attempted to walk down the short flight of stairs as quick as possible, but the blond caught her arm.

Kate well and truly wanted to disappear now. She hated resolutions. She certainly hated rejection, and wasn’t prepared for it now. She turned to face him. There was a short pause where his blue eyes brushed over her face. She felt more self conscious now than ever. “Steve I—“

He interrupted her, pulling her close and kissing her. Thankfully Kate’s body had good instincts, because her mind was too frantic to process what was happening. She felt her hands frame his handsome face as he wrapped his arms around her, the kiss short but intense. Her eyes were wide when he drew back, and he laughed nervously.

She knit her brows, trying to understand what had just happened. She held up an index finger, pointing at him. “Wait, you—“

“Yeah. Come inside, Kate. We need to talk,” Steve said, taking the car keys from her stiff hands and locking her vehicle. She followed him inside and up the stairs, somewhat dazed. She’d been in Steve’s apartment before a few times, but felt the anxiety of entering a new space all over again. A hand brushed over her lips—she could feel the ghost of the kiss, and smiled to herself. Steve’s apartment was on the top floor, and although Kate would normally complain about the stairs, she found a little spring in her step, and a new feeling of excitement. Steve opened the door and gestured for her to walk in. She did so, moving inward a few steps and turning to face him. He shut the door and turned the lights up. He had one of those sliders for the lights that controlled the intensity- a testament to what a nice place SHIELD got him. He turned them up what seemed like half way, enough to see well but shielding their eyes from brightness that they hadn’t experienced in a few hours. Steve put his hands in his pockets and Kate brushed hair out of her face.

“So….” She began.

“So,” Steve replied, smiling nervously.

“Let me get this straight— do…do you like me?” Kate asked. “Like… _like_ me? As in hand-holding, kissing, date making, gift giving like me?” she sounded incredulous, as if the idea was impossible.

Steve nodded, coughing into his hand. “Yeah… I do. I have— for a while now. But we were partners, and I know you only befriended me because it was your job. I didn’t want to assume anything or—“

Kate had to laugh at that. It started softly, a little giggle, but rose into an actual laugh. “Oh my god— Steve, you’re ridiculous. I’ve had a crush on you since I was 6. I would’ve taken the assignment for _free_ , just to meet you. I…you’re my hero, always have been. Somewhere along the way my crush turned into more than a crush. The more we worked together, the more I realized you’re everything I’ve read about and more— even though you can be stubborn and dramatic and moody— I realized that I started to develop real feelings. Not a silly school crush. I never said anything because I thought there’s no way you’d go for me. I mean… I’m so _flawed_ , so… Me. Not to mention the age gap, both forwards and backwards—“

“Kate, do you think I care about something as dumb as an age gap? So I’m from another time. So what? I’ve still got a right to live, don’t I? You were the first one here to treat me like a human. If you saw me as a hero, you never showed it. It felt nice, it felt normal. People always see me as an idol, as Captain America. It’s rare that someone cares about Steve Rogers. But you do. You’re more amazing than you let on— you’re a great partner and are so capable, so strong, and, God, you’re gorgeous.”

She stood in utter confusion, and he continued. “I… it’s no secret that I can’t exactly talk to women, but you make it so _easy._ You made me feel comfortable here. I know I’ve been distant this last week— and I’m not gonna lie, I miss the past. But what hurt me more was thinking I had no shot at a future, with anyone, and least of all you. I don’t expect much, anything long term or anything. Hell, I’m probably never going to retire— but…I’d like the opportunity to go on dates. To hold your hand, to kiss you. I’ve wanted to for so long…”

“I think I beat you in waiting time,” Kate joked. The things he said… she never imagined she would hear them. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. The last time was with…no, she didn’t want to think about that right now. It would ruin the moment. She shook her head, smiling up at him. “So kiss me then,” the agent said, gesturing for Steve to come close.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Steve said with a grin, cupping her face in his hands and connecting their lips. This kiss was slower, deliberate. It was a special moment, lasting a few seconds. It was more than just a kiss—it was a confirmation, a contract. It marked the start of something. Whether that something was good or bad, Kate wasn’t sure, but she always had been one to go with the flow. Whatever happened happened, and she was alright with that. Her lips lingered on his for a little longer, and she broke for air, a genuine smile on her face. He returned it, a pleased chuckle making his thoughts on the subject clear.

“So I guess we’re together now,” Kate said, joining their hands. She could hardly believe her stroke of luck.

“Yeah. Partners—in more ways than one,” the soldier replied, squeezing her hand.

“That’s really cheesy Steve. Don’t say that again.” The woman shook her head, smirking. She really did appreciate the title though. It fit more comfortably than saying she was his girlfriend. It didn’t fit the situation. Partners was fitting. They fought together, would lay down their lives together, and now they shared something more. It was astounding.

He laughed loudly in response, pulling her by the shoulders into a close hug. “Whatever you say, partner.”


End file.
